


The Short of Things

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-10
Updated: 2002-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair forgets something and stuns his partner and coworkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Short of Things

"Hey guys! What's up?" 

Blair strolled into the bullpen, his bouncy, exuberant self, flooding the room with infectious cheer. He danced toward his partner's desk, ignorant of the wide-eyed stares and open mouths that struggled helplessly for words. Slapping H and Rafe on the shoulder, he flashed them the _thumb's up_ sign and grinned. Megan was treated to a twirl and dip while Taggert was smothered in a brotherly hug. Finally, Blair turned his attention to his partner and his boss. 

"Simon! Jim!" Dropping his backpack on the floor, he took a seat. Man! Is it a beautiful day or what! He grinned widely and stretched his arms behind his head. "Spring is here and I am so ready for warm, sunshiny days." 

Closing his eyes, Blair leaned his head back and soaked up the... silence? The normally noisy bullpen was dead quiet, _pin-drop-and-hear-it-land_ quiet. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around, finally noticing the gawking gazes trained on him. 

Confused, Blair glanced sideways at his partner. "Jim? What's going on, man? Is there something wrong?" 

The detective remained silent, his eyes glazing over, his hand freezing in mid-air. 

Blair laughed nervously and snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face. "Uh, Jim? Jim?" Sitting straight up, he moved his chair closer. 

"Hey! Practical joke, right? Very funny!" Blair pointed to his face. "See the smile. Ha! Ha!" He lightly clapped his hands in the air. "This is no time to get weird on me, partner." 

Realizing Jim was indeed lost in a zone out, Blair stopped smiling and, sliding from his seat, knelt before him. "Jim, I need you to listen to me," he said, his voice calm and gently reassuring. "Listen to what I'm saying." 

Blair inched closer and gripped Jim's muscular thighs. "Hey, Big Guy. You need to snap out of this. I've got one mean lasagna just waiting for us at home. And I made it with REAL cheese this time, just like you love it." 

Blair reached up and brushed his hand across the side of Jim's face. "And Jim? You are not gonna believe what I've got planned for desert. Homemade baklava. Mrs. Simpson from 304 brought it over right after you left this morning." 

Leaning a little closer so as not to be overheard, Blair whispered, "I've arranged for you to nibble a piece of that sweet delight off my... " 

A sudden gasp of breath and a bone-crushing grip of Jim's hand on his shoulder bore witness to the Sentinel's return to the present. Sighing with relief, Blair looked around, suddenly aware that everyone had witnessed Jim's zone out. "Uh... Simon?" 

The Captain of the Major Crimes Department snapped his mouth shut and, with a single glance across the bullpen, took immediate action, his roar breaking the sound barrier. 

"People! Back to work! Have you forgotten you have crimes to solve?" 

Simon pointed at three of his men. "H! Rafe! In my office. Now! Taggert! Where in the hell is that O'Malley file? And for the rest of you... I better be hearing the noise of hard working detectives in five seconds or some of you will be hauling ass on the night shift!" 

The area exploded with noise and activity as people jumped up and moved with frantic necessity. 

Simon stared at Blair for a few more seconds before slapping Jim on the back. "Ellison! I think your shift is over. I would suggest you let Sandburg take you home." 

Jim shook his head, his gaze focusing once again on his partner. 

Banks ignored the man's refusal. He pulled Jim out of his chair and handed him over to Blair. "That was an order, detective. Not a request." Simon rested a comforting hand on his shoulder and spoke quietly. "Go home, Jim. I have a feeling you need to have a long talk with your partner." Simon shoved his friend in the direction of Blair's waiting hands. "Good luck, Sandburg. I think you're going to need it." 

Confused, Blair looked at Simon for a few seconds before pulling Jim toward the elevator. "Luck? Why should I need luck?" He looked around once again and noticed all the detectives were avoiding his gaze. "What the hell is going on?" 

+++++++ 

Jim remained silent for the entire ride home, completely ignoring Blair's non-stop explanation of his latest artifact acquisition. Each time he tried to draw his partner into the conversation, Blair was met with a stony wall of silence. He even went as far as sliding his hand over Jim's groin several times in an attempt to coax him into reacting in some form or fashion. When Jim continued to ignore his lusty touches, Blair finally gave up and, shrugging his shoulders, pulled out one of his anthropology textbooks and began to read. "Somebody's sure got a stick up his butt," he muttered to himself. 

Once home, Blair followed Jim into the loft. Slipping off his backpack, he blindly tossed his jacket and laughed as it expertly caught on the coathook. "Man, am I hungry!" He made a grab for Jim's ass. "And not just for food!" Scooting around, Blair groped a feel of the older man's cock. "Ummm. Can't wait to feast on this delectable dish." With a wicked grin, he lifted his face for a kiss. "Pucker up, baby." Blair leaned forward and nearly fell on his face when Jim moved away abruptly to sit on the couch. 

His eyes dark with confusion and hurt, Blair hesitated for a few seconds and then followed Jim into the living area. Sitting on the coffee table, he asked, "What's wrong?" Not waiting for an answer, he took Jim's hands and lifted them to his lips, kissing them softly. "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." 

Jim released a deep sigh and gazed at Blair before reaching out and tugging on one of his curls. His voice dropped an octave as his words whispered into the silence of the late afternoon. "Your... your beautiful hair. Your damn sexy hair. You cut it off. You cut it all off." 

It was a brief second before the light bulb of comprehension went on in Blair's brain. 

"Shit! You think that I... No way, man. No way in hell!" 

Robust laughter shattered the quiet. Sniggers, snorts, chuckles and giggles tumbled over each other as Blair gave in to the absurdity of the moment. He fell off the low-lying table and rolled on the floor, mischievous laughter rippling through his body. 

"Jim! Big Guy! Look! Man, I can't believe I left this on!" 

Blair sat up and wiped at the tears that fell helplessly down his cheeks. "I went to Elaine's today to get my hair trimmed. She had just gotten in this shipment of wigs for her spring fashion show and we started playing around with several of them." He crawled closer to Jim and insinuated himself between his legs. 

"Elaine fitted me with this one to see how I would look with short hair. We were having a great time but then she got busy with a walk-in customer. I was sitting there waiting when all of a sudden I remembered you wanted me to help you with some reports, so I booked it out of there. I guess I just forgot I had the damn thing on." 

Silence hung heavily in the room. 

"Look, Jim. See? Long hair back! Sexy curls ready for hot and heavy sex!" Blair pulled the shorthaired wig off and shook loose his hair. 

A loud growl thundered through the air and Blair fell back under the sudden animalistic attack of his lover. He grinned when Jim pinned him to the floor and stripped his clothes off. "Go, Tarzan," he yelled as he was then hoisted over Jim's shoulder and carried upstairs. 

Seconds later, Blair found himself tossed on the bed, his hair flying in all directions. Before he could even draw a breath, Jim devoured his mouth and Blair moaned as his lover's long fingers tangled themselves in the curls of his hair and tugged on them incessantly. Breaking apart, Blair watched dazedly as Jim removed his clothes. As soon as he was naked, Jim crawled back in bed and straddled him, sliding against his body in a frenzied rhythm. Blair arched off the bed, straining for a closer contact. His mouth was captured again, Jim's kisses strangling his helpless moans of ecstasy. 

Oxygen deprivation forced Blair to pull away. He gasped when Jim attacked his neck with his mouth, his hungry sucking leaving a bruised mark of ownership. 

"Jim!" 

The detective flipped Blair over and straddled his back. "Your hair is mine. Mine!" Bending over, he gathered handfuls of the satiny hair and brushed the softness across his face. "I love every damn curl on your head," he growled. "Don't you ever cut it short." Jim pulled on Blair's hair, silently commanding him to lean his head back. Surrounding his cock with a handful of the soft tresses, he began to fist himself. 

"Promise me, Blair." Jim increased the speed of his hand, his ass pushing his partner into the bed in a matching rhythm. "Promise me. Now!" 

Blair clawed the sheets and buried his face in the pillows, the downy softness doing nothing to mute his carnal cries. His hips bucked wildly as his hard, leaking cock drilled a hole in the mattress. 

Dissatisfied with the lack of verbal response, Jim reached behind himself and secured a hold on Blair's balls. He squeezed until he got the answer he required. 

"Yes, Jim! Yes!!! Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmm!" Blair ripped the sheets off the bed as his body shuddered through its release. 

Climaxing a few seconds later, Jim collapsed on top of Blair, resting there for a few seconds before flipping over and pulling him onto his chest. He cradled his head against his heart, his hands massaging the droplets of cum into the sweat damp curls. "Blair, I love you," Jim whispered huskily. "And your hair is part of the man I adore. I can't stand to see the loss of even one strand. Please never cut it short. Please." 

Blair sighed, his body deliciously tired. Tempted by a nearby nipple, he teased it with a swipe of his tongue. 

"Chief?" 

Lifting his head, Blair grinned. "Okay, okay." Holding up two fingers, he gave the Junior Guppy pledge. "I, Blair Sandburg, promise to obey the great Sentinel's request and never cut my hair short." 

Blair laid his head back down and cuddled closer to Jim. "But that doesn't mean I'll never wear that wig again. If this is how you're gonna react, I'm wearing it at least once a week! Hell! Tarzan ain't got nothing on you!" 

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
